Heads or Tails
by gracepresley
Summary: Justine's thoughts as she gets ready to go meet Toby. One-shot.


A/N: Ahhh okay wasn't sure if I was going to post this, but I (obviously) decided to. It's kinda… different. I don't know if it'll even appeal to anyone else, but I just really liked it honestly. And I felt like it was just so… Justine. And I know I'm the only one still writing about Toby and Justine but... I just love them both so much and so when you put them together, you know, it's like... double great. I don't know. I enjoy writing them. But this really isn't even iJobuscus. It's really just... iJustine. Exploring her character a little. You'll see. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Justine Ezarik sat on her bed, legs crossed underneath her, two different outfits spread out in front of her. She looked to one, a plain pink v-neck with a plain black jacket. Jeans. Skinny and tight. A necklace. Simple. One single diamond on a thin chain. Flats, black. Then she looked to the other. A long gray off-shoulder t-shirt dress. Leggings, black. The same flats—black. A necklace. Tiffany. Heart tag on a thick chain. A favorite of hers. She ran her hands through her blonde hair and groaned.

Neither of the outfits were spectacular in any way, but she wasn't trying to go for that. Or she was, but she didn't want it to look like she was. Because she needed to look casual, like she had just gotten out of bed, picked out something in a minute or two, just like any other day. She couldn't look like she tried too hard. And really, she didn't need to. She knew she was pretty. She had always been pretty. And Toby was just a guy and if he didn't like her then that was his problem. He simply had bad taste. Sad. But she couldn't help but think maybe there was something there, something important, something that could last longer than a week and she had to look just right, right? He could kiss her. He could kiss her, and she could be wearing the wrong outfit for it. Tragic.

She checked the time again on her phone and saw that she had been sitting there for over thirty minutes, just having an internal conversation with herself. She needed to leave soon. So she crawled to the head of the bed and leaned off the side, picking up her silver bag off the floor. It sat beside her end table. She almost fell off the bed getting it. She rummaged through all the crap at the bottom of the bag until her finger hit what she was looking for. She pulled out a quarter. Heads was the pink shirt. Tails was the gray dress. She flipped.

Tails.

 _Good_ , she thought, _that should be good_. When it landed on tails things made sense because when she looked back at the pink shirt outfit, she looked at the necklace and realized Bobby had given that to her years ago on Valentine's Day, and it would not be a good idea to wear a necklace an ex-boyfriend had given her. She didn't think about that before. Usually it didn't bother her wearing that because she didn't really think about Bobby; they only dated three months. It didn't bother her. Her heart didn't break. But if she was with Toby and started thinking about Bobby that would ruin everything. She smiled at the quarter.

"Thanks," she said to the inanimate object.

Justine had always been the type to talk to inanimate objects. Like if her laptop wasn't working right she would put a hand on it gently and beg it to come through for her. She usually felt more love for objects than people. She liked technology because technology malfunctioned less often than humans. People screwed up too often and she liked reliability. Nothing was perfect, but objects were closer to perfection than people were. And they didn't change. That quarter would always be the same quarter. People changed. For instance, Bobby. He was a completely different person just three months after she met him. How stupid was that?

Toby probably wouldn't last either, but it didn't really matter at that point to her. For the time being he was a great guy. Funny and cute, but kinda dorky. He'd be a totally different person two years later, but she didn't know that then (though she could have predicted it because that was just how people were).

"Things change quick. Life moves fast," Justine said out loud as she looked at her reflection, messing with her hair. She was also the type to talk to herself. "I'm gonna date him for a while. I'm gonna break up with him. It might hurt for a second, but then it'll be fine. For now, I just need to go get him. It can't end if it doesn't begin," she spoke casually as she picked her necklace up from the bed and put it on. "Toby. I like that name." She didn't like the name Bobby.

She picked up her purse, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her phone. She almost left the quarter, but saw it as she turned to flip the light switch. She smiled when she saw it on her bed. She went back and picked it up. It was her favorite quarter then and she went and sat it on top of her dresser. She would have put it in her pocket, but tails was the outfit she paired with leggings. She would use that quarter many more times. She'd save it for years. Six months later she would realize she loved that quarter more than she loved Toby, and she would flip it. Heads, break up with him. Tails, stay with him. It would land on heads and the rest would be history. She'd meet Ryan later, and she'd like how he didn't change and she'd be with him forever.

But it was still November then, so she turned off the light, smiling, excited to see Toby. She hurried to the door. Before she opened it, she said to herself, "I get what I want." And those were some of the truest words she had ever spoken.


End file.
